sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Ηγεμόνες Καστίλλης
Ηγεμόνες Καστίλλης Kings of Spain Ακολουθούν οι ηγεμόνες της Καστίλλης. Κόμητες Elective Counts These counts were not hereditary, being appointed as representatives of the Asturian king in the eastern march of his realm. From as early as 867, with the creation of the county of Alava, Castile was subdivided into several smaller counties that were not reunited until 931. *Rodrigo (860-873), briefly count of Alava *Diego Rodríguez Porcelos (873-885) Castile (diminished territory) *Munio Núñez de Castrogeriz (c.899-c.901), father-in-law of García I of León *Gonzalo Téllez (c.901-c.904), also count of Cerezo and Lantarón *Munio Núñez de Castrogeriz (again, c.904-c.909) *Gonzalo Fernández de Lara (c.909-915), nephew of Munio Núñez Burgos *Gonzalo Fernández de Lara (c.899-915) His acquisition of Castile resulted in reunion of Burgos with Castile, the two titles being used interchangeably thereafter Castile & Burgos *Ferdinand Ansúrez (915-920), married Muniadona, widow of García I of León and daughter of Munio Núñez. *Nuño Fernández (920-926), brother of Gonzalo Fernández *Ferdinand Ansúrez (again, 926-c.929) *Gutier Núñez (c.929-931), probably son of Nuño Fernández Cerezo & Lantarón *Gonzalo Téllez (c.897-913), also briefly count of Castile *Ferdinand Díaz (913-c.921), son of Diego Porcelos *Álvaro Herrameliz (c.921-931), also count of Alava, married Sancha, widow of Ordoño II of León and daughter of Sancho I of Pamplona Alava *Rodrigo (c.867-870), count of Castile *Vela Jiménez (870-c.887), (said by some to have been brother of García Jiménez of Pamplona) *Munio Velaz (c.887-c.921), son of Vela Jiménez *Álvaro Herrameliz (c.921-931), also count of Cerezo and Lantarón House of Lara Following the appointment of Fernán González in 931 to succeed both Gutier Núñez and Álvaro Herrameliz, he reunited the divided counties of Castile, Burgos, Alava, Cerezo and Lantarón into what would become a single semi-autonomous hereditary county of Castile. *Fernán González (931-970), son of Gonzalo Fernández, married Sancha Sánchez, widow of Álvaro Herrameliz **Ansur Fernández (944-947), son of Ferdinand Ansúrez, in opposition to Fernán González during the latter's rebellion, father-in-law of Sancho I of León *García Fernández (970-995), son of Fernán González *Sancho García (995-1017), son of García Fernández *García Sánchez (1017–1029), son of Sancho García Jiménez Dynasty With the death of Garcia, Sancho III of Navarre, the feudal overlord, appointed his own son by Mayor, sister of Garcia Sánchez, as count. *Ferdinand I the Great (1029–37), on acquisition of the Kingdom of León in 1037, he took the royal title Βασιλείς Jiménez Dynasty *Φερδινάνδος Α' (Ferdinand I the Great), (1037–65), also king of León *Σάντος Β' (Sancho II the Strong) (1065–72), also king of León (1072) *Αλφόνσος ΣΤ' (Alfonso VI the Brave) (1072–1109), also king of León (1065-72,1072–1109) *Urraca (1109–26), also queen of León (1109–1126) House of Burgundy The follow dynasts are descendants, in the male line, of Urraca's husband, Raymond of Burgundy. *Αλφόνσος Ζ' (Alfonso VII the Emperor]] (1126–57), also king of Galicia (1111–57) and king of León (1126–57) *Σάντος Γ' (Sancho III the Desired) (1157–58) *Αλφόνσος Η' (Alfonso VIII the Noble]] (1158–1214) *Ερρίκος Α' (Henry I]] (1214–17) *Berenguela the Great (1217) *Φερδινάνδος Γ' (Ferdinand III the Saint) (1217–52), also king of León from 1230, canonised in 1671 All kings hereafter were also kings of León. *Αλφόνσος Ι' (Alfonso X the Learned) (1252–84) *Σάντος Δ' (Sancho IV the Brave]] (1284–95) *Φερδινάνδος Δ' (Ferdinand IV the Summoned]] (1295–1312) *Αλφόνσος ΙΑ' (Alfonso XI the Just]] (1312–50) *Pedro of Castile (1350–69) House of Trastámara Henry II was the illegitimate son of Alfonso XI. He was made duke of Trastámara. *Ερρίκος Β' (Henry II the Bastard]] (1369–79) *Ιωάννης Α' (John I]] (1379–90) *Ερρίκος Γ' (Henry III the Infirm]] (1390–1406) *Ιωάννης Β' (John II]] (1406–1454) *Ερρίκος Δ' (Henry IV the Impotent]] (1454–1474) *Isabella I with husband Ferdinand V (1474–1504) *Ιωάννα (Joanna the Mad]] (1504–55) with husband Philip I the Handsome (1504-1506) and with son Charles I (1516-1555); she is thought to have gone insane in 1506, following her husband's death. Her regent from 1506 until 1516 was her father, the king of Aragon Ferdinand II *Charles I (1516–56), her son, also king in his own right The first monarch to style himself King of Spain was Philip II, son of Charles, who was King of Castile and Aragon, among other possessions. Nevertheless the kingdom existed on its own right within the Spanish crown and with its own law until the arrival of the Bourbon dynasty after the War of Spanish Succession. Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Καστίλλη *Ηγεμόνες Ισπανίας *Ηγεμόνες Καστίλλης *Ηγεμόνες Λεώνης *Ηγεμόνες Ισπανικής Γαλικίας *Ηγεμόνες Αστουρίας Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] *